Our Night Together
by Hellflores
Summary: Sequel to "Experiencing A Threesome" Zoey couldn't sleep after her threesome with Mike and Anne Maria...so she decided that she wants to have her moment with Mike...by herself.
**Takes placed at nighttime in Playa de loser, after the threesome between Mike, Zoey and Anne Maria. Enjoy it :)**

 **Total Drama doesn't belong to me...Fresh T.V does**

It was nighttime, the sky was dark as the dark blue ocean in the sea, the 2nd generation cast members, along with the 1st generation were in their own room, resting their body after a long day of fun and relaxation they all had. Especially Anne Maria and Mike, after their threesome with Zoey, they were tired as hell. However, there was only one person who couldn't sleep...at all, that person was Zoey. "Ahhhhh!" Zoey moaned tiredly as she tossed and turned all over her bed, trying to sleep but couldn't. Zoey was wearing her light pink soft PJ top along with her lavender PJ shorts as she was still trying to sleep...but couldn't. "Why can't I sleep?!" Zoey groaned through her pillow as she then closed her eyes and tried again to sleep. However, a sudden thought from today popped into her head...that caused her to open her dark hazel eyes.

 _"Ohhhhh Mike!"_ Zoey had a memory of what happened to her just during the day. Zoey remembered her pleasing, hot moment she had between Mike and Anne Maria. Her head started to sweat a bit from the heat that she felt around her including blushing like crazy red. _"Yes! Oh god! Yes!"_ Zoey agai thought of Mike, as he was pleasing her wet vaginal with his hard erection while Anne Maria was kissing her red lips with her tan lip and rubbing her clitoris in a rapid pleasing pace with her fingers. _"Ahhhhhh! So this is how a threesome feels...it feels so...amazing!"_ Zoey moaned and groaned in her thought as the heat around herself started to get warmer and warmer as she was breathing in and out while blushing even more and sweating more. Soon in her thoughts, she, Mike and Anne Maria were close to their climax, Mike ramp into Zoey's sweet pussy even harder as Anne Maria kissed her even more roughed while they rubbed their clitoris even faster. _"Ohhhh god!"_ The trio was getting closer to their climax until... _GASPED!_

Zoey gasped, getting her mind off of her threesome with Mike and Anne Maria "What the-" Zoey felt her head sweat as well as her cheek burning from her blush. "Why did I even had that thought..." Zoey got up and wiped her head with a towel. "Is that why I can't sleep...because of what happened between me, Mike and...Anne Maria?" Zoey blushed again as she thought of it again. She had to admit it, to her that threesome felt hot...really hot and so damn amazing. "I mean I did wanted to know how it felt...and it felt...like I was in heaven." Zoey sighed in affection but soon said "But...I can't stop thinking about it...especially how Mike was..." Zoey soon shiver with pleasure as she remembered how Mike was during. How he pleased her small yet soft and perky B Cupped Breast, how he swilled his wet tongue around her hard nipple, making her moan while making her weak to her legs. How his erection felt in her mouth...including his hot water. And not to mention, how he was to her when he entered her wet tight flower hole and... "Ahhhh!" Zoey screamed softly to herself that she soon felt her leg getting weak as well as her womanhood starting to leak a bit. "I can't stop thinking of it..." Zoey soon thought of something...something she wanted to do "I think it's time...I have my chance with my Mike...this time...all alone." Zoey made a soft sexy grin while her blush appeared again. Zoey slowly opened her room door and quietly sneaked through the halls towards to Mike's room.

Inside his room, Mike was on his bed, sleeping in his yellow Pajamas, however he didn't had the blanket around his body as he snored lightly in his sleep. "Hehehehe...Zoey." Mike smiled to himself as he dreamed about Zoey and himself...all alone. In his dream, Mike and Zoey were laying on top of his bed, just holding each other and enjoying each others company...until thing got a little...hot between the two. Mike soon blushed a bit in his sleep as his dream was getting...a little more fun. _Zoey looked at Mike with a playful smile as she soon started to rub Mike's shoulder blades, making him moan a bit "Hehehehe you like that Mike?"_

 _"Yeah...I do actually." Mike soon slowly caress Zoey's cheek until he pulled her close to him as he grinned at her. Zoey made a sexy smirk as Mike slowly connected his dark tan lips against her cheery red lips as they shared a passionate kiss. Their kiss was first soft...until Zoey started to kiss him more badly as she croaked her head a bit, deepening their kiss. Mike did the same as their kiss was now a full on hot make-out session. Their lips fought against one other for control, in which Mike won it as he started to play with Zoey's tongue. They moaned in between their kiss as Mike slowly trailed his hands around Zoey's back._

"Ohhhhh god!" Mike bit his lips as he moaned in his sleep. While that was happening, Zoey slowly opened Mike's room door without waking him up.

"Hello there Mike..." Zoey softly said to her sleepy lover until she noticed that he was moaning very loudly. _"Huh? I wonder what's causing him to moan like that?"_

 _Back in his dream, Mike and Zoey was now kissing like no tomorrow. Mike was on top of Zoey while he rubbed his hand against Zoey's little tummy, making her giggle. "Stop that it tickles!" Zoey laughed a bit_

 _"But that not why my hands are doing it Zoe." Mike smiled at her as he soon grabbed the bottom of Zoey's red tank top and slowly pulled it down, teasing her very badly. Zoey moaned passionately until...POP! Zoey's breast were free from her top. "Hehehehe looks like your little friends are free Zoe?"_

 _"I guess they are." Zoey caress Mike's cheek while her other hand grabbed Mike's turquoise shirt and soon...she pulled it up all the way, showing Mike's tone strong chest and his solid hard 8 pack lean abs. "Hehehe well now...looks like Vito ain't coming out." Zoey didn't stop as she then grab hold of Mikes's pants, unbutton them and pulled them down, leaving only his dark blue boxers. Mike grinned at Zoey while he helped her out of his pants. Zoey smiled down at Mike's boxer, seeing that he was forming an erection until Mike grabbed Zoey's pants and pulled them down completely, leaving her red lacy panties._

 _"Cute panties Zoey..." Zoey soon grabbed Mike's head and started to kiss him again._ Back in the real world, Zoey looked at Mike and soon crawled into his bed and slowly crawled toward the boy. Zoey soon sat on top of Mike's waist, but tried not to wake him up. However Zoey then felt a slight bump under her. "Oooh!" Zoey looked down and blushed a deeper, darker shade of red. In her sight was Mike's bulge that was soon growing more. "Oh my! What ever you're dreaming Mike...it's getting you excited...isn't it?" Zoey whispered against Mike's mouth as he hissed and moaned even more from his dream.

 _In his dream once more, Mike and Zoey were now fully nude, no shirts, no undergarment, nothing but their own flesh out in the air. Mike was still on top of his sweet redhair as he was now pleasing Zoey's sweet soft neck with his own mouth. Mike licked right near her collar bone as he started to suck right on that spot, causing Zoey to scream in pleasure while her nail clawed Mike's bare back, making him more hungry to please the living hell out of her. They both moan as their bare chest glazed against one other. Zoey's breast rubbed against Mike's tone chest while his now full on erection was rubbing her wet vaginal, making them groan passionately. Soon Mike had enough, he pinned Zoey down, both of her arms against the bed. "Mike?"_

 _"Zoey...I can't wait any longer..." Mike lean his head toward Zoey's ear and whisper in a pleasing husky tone "I want to please the living hell out of you...il mio amore." Zoey blushed like a tomato. "That's mean...my love in Italian hehehehe." Mike nibbled Zoey's ear, making her moan in pleasure. "Will you let me Zoey?" Zoey pulled him close to her and said_

 _"Do it Mike! I want you inside of me...I'm begging you...DO IT!" Zoey screamed in passionate, begging Mike to please her. Mike held one of her legs while he held his erect with the other. Mike slowly placed his tip against her hole as he soon pushed into her. "Ahhhhhhh!" They both screamed in pleasure..._

Mike moaned like crazy until he felt a slight moan from a certain female. Mike slowly opened his tired eyes and looked down to see in his sight a...female body. "Hmm?" Mike quickly realized that his lips were feeling something. Mike looked and saw...Zoey, kissing him lips in a slowly soft motion. "Mmmm!" Mike widen in eyes as he was blushing like crazy but also...he was feeling even more excited. Zoey's kiss plus his amazing dream was getting him more excited than before. Soon enough, Mike slowly pushed Zoey from him, stopping the kiss as he breath in and out while Zoey did the same but with a slight smile. "Z-Zoey!? W-W-Why are you in my room? Not that I'm complaining but why are you in my room?" Zoey was laughing a bit while her cheeks burned from her blush but soon sighed as she said

"Mike...I'm sorry I entered your room without permission. It's just that...I couldn't sleep." Mike looked confused yet also concerned about Zoey not being able to sleep.

"Why can't you sleep? You had a bad dream or something?" Zoey gulped as her blushed grew even more. Mike notice her blush even if it was dark there was a bit of light from the moon that was coming through his window. Zoey sighed and admitted it.

"Mike...I couldn't sleep because I can't stop thinking of what happened between us and Anne Maria today. I mean it was so...amazing and so...hot!" Zoey shivered again like she did in her room. Mike blushed again after seeing Zoey shiver in affection. "Mike...I want to it again...except this time. I want it to be only you and me...just the two of us...tonight.." Zoey said in a soft seductive tone that made Mike looked surprised but also even more excited.

"Y-Y-You're s-serious?" Zoey just nodded, making Mike smile while his blush grew even more that his whole face was now entirely red like her hair.

"But there is something I want to know. When I entered your room...I heard you moaning...care to tell me why you were moaning?" Mike widen his eyes while he looked away from her. "Mike?" Zoey slowly turned Mike's face to her as she said "Come on you can tell me, I promise I won't be upset." Mike looked very worried and nervous but sighed and confessed to her.

"Okay fine...I had a dream of...you and me, we were just cuddling on my bed until...things got a bit...intense." Zoey raised her brows as Mike continued. "You started to rub my shoulders, then I pulled you into a kiss, it was gentle first until it turned to a...make out session." Zoey blushed after what Mike said "Soon we started to strip off our own clothes. Soon enough you and I were both naked. I was kissing your soft sweet neck while you scratched my back with your nails." Mike smiled while he closed his eyes remembering what he dream. "Which then caused me to just pin you down and by then-" Mike was silenced by Zoey's palm against his mouth. Mike looked up and notice...the Indie Chick was blushing like no tomorrow, to his somewhat pleasure.

"Y-You mean...you dreamed about you and me...making love?" Mike only responded with a nod. Zoey soon removed her hand from Mike's mouth and notice...a small shy smile was there on his face. "Hehehe so...does that answer my question?" Mike smile turned to a soft grin as he held her back and pulled her close to him.

"Both of them...Zoey, I couldn't stop thinking of our threesome either...but I didn't want all out. I want to go all out on you...and you alone." Zoey face heated up until she giggled softly while her hands held Mike's face.

"Sooooo...you think we can have a chance...all by ourselves? Hmm?" Mike leaned his head more closer to Zoey and answered with a husky tone

"I would...absolutely love to..." Mike and Zoey smile at one another as they then lean toward each other and shared a soft kiss on their lips. Their kiss first a soft and gentle kiss, until Zoey held Mike's face and kissed him with more force. Mike, at first was surprised by Zoey sudden reaction but soon returned the kiss with the same amount of force Zoey used. They kissed like wild lions, fighting for control of their pride By then , Zoey croaked her head to the side, deepening their kiss as Mike soon returned it by adding his tongue into her mouth, fighting against her tongue. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" The two moaned and groan passionately while Mike's hand were rubbing Zoey's back against her pink top, earning a soft moan from the Redhair. "Hehehehe you like that don't you Zoey?"

"Mmhm. It feel kind of nice." Mike quickly notice that her neck was exposed to him, in matter of second. Mike leashed his mouth toward her neck and kiss it softly. "Ohhhh!" Zoey gasped a bit and quickly notice Mike was giving her neck gentle kiss to her. "Mmmmmmmmmm...Mike please keep going." Mike obliged her request as he started to kiss her neck with even more force, Zoey moaned pleasingly while she bit her lip a bit. While that was happening, Zoey's slowly rubbed Mike's chest with her soft palm, stroking her silky finger against his PJ shirt. Soon enough she utter a sharp gasp. Zoey looked dwon and saw...Mike's mouth right on her neck, swilling his tongue against it as he sucked on her soft flesh. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Mike, don't stop!" Zoey's hand moved up and rubbed through Mike's dark brown spiky hair, scratching his scalp, making him moan lightly while he kept sucking on Zoey's neck.

"Mmmmmmmmm." Mike kept moaning as he kept working on Zoey's neck, swilling his tongue up against her collar bone, lightly nibbling on her neck, sending shiver toward Zoey's spine and making her a bit wet down below. "Ahhhhh Zoey, you have suck a sweet, soft neck...I absolutely love it." Mike soon launched his mouth straight at her neck again but this time, he soon gave a soft bite on it, causing Zoey to scream lightly. Mike was now sucking on the Indie Gal's neck like crazy, licking her neck, biting it softly, it was driving Zoey's hormones insane. Zoey moan and gaps heavily that it was making her more wetter than before. Soon enough, Zoey trilaed her down from Mike's hair to his PJ shirt.

"Mike...I think it's my turn to show you a nice time." Mike's moaned in unconscious as Zoey grabbed his yellow shirt and pulled it up. Mike suddenly learned what she meant so he helped her out of his shirt, soon his shirt was completely off. Zoey dropped it and took a few second to admire her Mike's body. Even though he had a very slim and skinny body, he was still able to have a tone strong chest and a solid 8 pack abdominal, making her grin in enjoyment. "My, my, even though Anne and I saw your chest today...I still can't believe you were able to get...this tone up...I really like it." Zoey caress Mike's facve with one hand while the other hand glazed his chest and abs with her silky finger, making Mike moan a bit.

"Hehehe thanks...but you should thank Vito for it...he worked out like crazy when I was young...and when I was 15...he gained those muscle." Zoey saw that Mike looked a bit upset until she turned his face toward hers as she kissed his lip gently and replied to him.

"Hey...don't be upset. Beside if you just had the chest...or none of this, it wouldn't change my feeling for you. I love you no matter what..." Mike cheeks were again burning like it was before.

"Wait...you...l-love me?" Zoey's blush appeared once again as she answered with a nod. Mike's heart was beating even faster than before.

"Is it okay...Mike?" Mike soon pulled her to another kiss on their lips as she widen her eyes in surprise. Zoey quickly returned the kiss until Mike stopped it. "Mike?"

"...I love you too." Zoey's blush was more deeper than before, but she smiled at her tan lover. "But...didn't you say you were going to show me...a nice time." Mike's mouth curved into a grin while Zoey smirked at him and replied to him seductively

"Yeah...I did say that...so just relax." Zoey lean to Mike's ear and whisper "And enjoy your moment...Michael." Zoey pronounced Mike's proper name in a sexy tine as she started to nibble on his earlobe while her hands rubbed and glazed his chest and abs, making him moan badly. Zoey's mouth trailed down from Mike's ear to his neck as she then kissed it lightly but soon leashed her mouth toward his skinny neck and sucked on it like he did to her neck. Mike groaned in a husky tone as his bulge was getting bigger and bigger. Zoey sucked o Mike's neck with a massive amount of force that it was forming a hickey on his neck. Zoey's released from his neck with a light pop, she took a look and saw a light hickey on the spot she worked on. Looking not satisfied, Zoey went back to Mike's neck kept sucking on it while her hands worked on his body. Mike rubbed Zoey's soft cherry red hair, making her look happy that he was liking this.

"Ahhhhh Zoey...please go on...I really want you to keep going with this." Zoey obliged his request as she started to suck on his neck with even more force than before while her hands kept pleasing his chest by rubbing them with more force. Mike's breath was going i and out like crazy as Zoey's kept sucking his neck. Soon enough, Zoey stopped her sucking and looked at her work. The hickey was more darker than usual, this made Zoey satisfied. Zoey turned her direction to Mike as she lowered herself down and started to please his chest. Zoey planted light kisses onto Mike's tone chest while her palms kept rubbing and glazing his abs, making Mike groan in pleasure until he utter a sharp gasp. Mike looked down and saw Zoey licking his nipple with her wet tongue.

"Do you like this?" Zoey question Mike if she should keep going only for Mike to just nod with a pleasing look. Zoey smile at him and kept going with what she was doing. She swilled her tongue around his nipple as she bit it with pleasure making Mike groan more louder that it could be heard from the other side of the room. Zoey soon released Mike's nipple with a pop as she went to the other one and gave it the same pleasure that she did to the other one. Mike groan and moaned like a wild lion while his hands rubbed Zoey's hair and her back that was not surrounded by her soft fabric top. Soon Mike couldn't take it as he begged Zoey "Zoey...please! Let me care for you." Mike pulled Zoey from his chest as his hands grabbed her pink PJ top and pulled it down, teasing her soft breast's nipple real badly. In matter of second... _POP!_ Mike removed her top, showing Zoey's B-Cupped sized soft flesh in his sight. "Uhhhhh...Mike...are they okay? You did say that Anne Maria has much larger breast than mine...you don't like mines?"

"What!? No, Zoey I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings. Listen, I don't care if you have small or large breast...I mean I saw your and...I was crazy to just feel them." Zoey look a bit happy as he kept going "So what I saying is...that your breasts are perfect to me...no matter what size they are." Zoey smiled at Mike until he soon slowly grip her right one, making her moan softly. "So...may I...please you." Zoey lean her head to Mike's and responded with a soft tone.

"Go ahead...please...I begging you, please my soft breast." Zoey kissed Mike once more as Mike started to please her breast. Mike first started by rubbing her right one slowly while the other hand rubbed her left one. Zoey moaned softly in their kiss as Mike kept rubbing and groping her breasts, loving the feel of her soft flesh in his hands. "Mmmmmm...ohhhhhhh yes. Mike, keep going! They're begging you to please them!" Mike soon groped her breasts tighter, making Zoey moan very louder as he then pinched her nipples, rubbing them, rolling them with his thumb, getting them so rock. Mike couldn't hold it in any longer, so he did the one thing his mind was screaming him to do...suck on them.

Mike quickly launched his mouth fully into Zoey's right breast and suck on it fully, causing Zoey to scream passionately. "Ohhhhh god!" Zoey moaned even more as Mike kept sucking on her breast, rolling his tongue around her rock nipple, glazing his teeth against and released it with a slight pop. Zoey was getting more and more wetter that her shorts were now getting wet from her juices. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Mike moaned affectionately, loving the taste of Zoey's breast in his mouth. "M-Mike! Please the other one! She wants it even more!" Mike stopped his sucking and switched to the left one as he showed it the same pleasure he did to the right one. To Mike, Zoey's breast were like two soft sweet bread dough, soft and sweet, and he was hitting the jackpot. "Mmmmmmmmmm! Yes...yes Mike keep going!" Mike gripped her right one as he pinched her right nipple while he kept sucking on the left. Zoey soon teased Mike by grinding her lower reign was in still covered by her PJ shorts against Mike's bulge, causing Mike to moan like crazy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh shit! Z-Zoey! K-Keep doing that! Please!" Mike begged Zoey as he went back to sucking her breast. Zoey gladly nodded and kept grinding her lower reign against Mike's while her hands rubbed his shoulder blade firmly, causing Mike's hormones to shake rapidly inside of him. Zoey moaned along with Mike as she soon lowered one of her hands and slowly rub his bulge, making him hiss huskily.

"Hehehehehehe...I think it's my turn Mike." Zoey soon griped Mike's PJ pants and slowly lower them down along with his boxer as he quickly stopped his sucking on Zoey's breast. Mike hissed through his teeth since Zoey pulling down his pants were glazing his bulge, teasing him real bad. Soon, Mike's pants and boxer were completely off as Zoey now viewed Mike's not so "little" friend. Zoey's face heated up as she viewed Mike's fully 9 inched long, 3 inched thick piece of meat. "Holy...god!" Mike's made a nervous smile as he said

"You saw it already Zoey."

"But...it's much...bigger than when Anne and I saw it...did I made you...this hard?" Mike entire face blush as he just nodded. "Well...may I?" Zoey rubbed one of her fingers against Mike's friend as he just nodded and said

"Please! You feeling it...was like heaven to me." Zoey giggled at him and slowly gripped it firmly, making him hiss like crazy. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Mike groaned like crazy as Zoey started to stroke his erection up and down slowly. Zoey's bit her lip in affection, seeing her lover's bulge being stroke up and down, was making her wanting to lick it. Mike groaned in pleasure until he gasped. Mike looked and saw Zoey, licking the base of his bulge up to his tip and soon swilled her hot wet tongue around his tip and release it with kiss it.

"You liked that?" Mike only nodded as Zoey made a sexy look and said "Then...you mind if I do this?" Zoey's mouth was then launched to Mike's erect, making the boy howled huskily. Zoey moved her head up to Mike's tip then straight down, taking only half of it as she continue that movement in a slow pace. Mike's moans and groans only gotten louder as Zoey kept sucking his huge little friend. "Mmmmmmm!" Zoey moaned against Mike's erect as she soon went faster but still only took half of his bulge.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh god! Zoey...Mmmmmmmmmmmm you're doing even better than before. Please keep going!" Mike begged Zoey to continue on what she was doing. Zoey stopped her sucking and stroke Mike even harder then back to her sucking. Mike rubbed Zoey's red hair, not taking control of her head, while he enjoyed the sight. "Mmmmmmmmmmm! Ahhhhhh keep going Zoey. I love your mouth against my bulge." Zoey's pace soon increased as she was taking on of Mike's erect inside of her mouth. Zoey moaned even more until Mike felt a buildup inside of him...something that wanted to be released. Without even a slight warning to her...Mike hollowed like a wolf as he came a massive amount of his sperm inside of Zoey's mouth. Zoey didn't stop as she stroke Mike's erect and took all of his sperm inside of her mouth, soon swallowed it having a very sweet yet salty taste from it. Mike breath in and out heavily as Zoey crawled to his chest and caress his cheek.

"So...how was it Mike?" Mike only answer was a rough kiss into Zoey's mouth, tasting his cum from her mouth while she returned the kiss.

"It was...like I was...in heaven!" Mike spoke in a low tone toward Zoey, making her smile "But...I think you deserve...to be pleasured...the same way." Zoey couldn't figure out what Mike meant but soon figured it out when Mike gave her ass a gentle squeeze, making her surprise. "There's one thing I didn't do during that threesome...and it was to taste your sweet, sweet, SWEET, wet little hole Zoey." Zoey whole face turned red like her hair. "Would you let me...Zoey?" Mike asked her first as she soon lean to his ear and said

"I...I would like that...a lot." Mike grinned at her as she smiled and soon grabbed her shorts and pulled them down, including her panties as Mike fully viewed her pink wet slit. Mike thought that her little hole looked...Delicious. Zoey turned around and faced her ass toward Mike's face. "Go ahead Mike...lick my little pussy!" Zoey moved her hips against Mike, making him more hungry to taste her lower lip. Mike soon grabbed Zoey's soft ass, giving her cheeks a squeeze as he then gave her pussy a tender lick. Zoey felt a shiver straight up her spine as Mike started to lick her lower lip even more. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Zoey moaned as Mike kept going. Mike swilled his tongue around Zoey's inner wall, loving the taste of her cherry flavored slit.

"MmmmmmmmmmMmmmmmmmmmm!" Mike moaned even louder as he pushed his tongue deeper into Zoey's slit, causing her to scream passionately. "Mmmmmmmmm! You taste so good Zoey...I never knew you taste...so damn delicious!" Mike kept swilling his tongue around her lower lips, making her moan and scream like crazy. Zoey quickly grabbed Mike's erection and shifted it in a fast pace, making him groan and soon started to lick her like crazy. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Mike groaned like crazy as Zoey gripped the bed while she kept shifting his bugle. However, Zoey felt an eruption inside of her as she screamed

"Mike! I'm going to-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey exploded her juices all over Mike's face. Mike sucked all her juice, making her dry clean. Zoey was shaking like crazy as Mike slowly helped her up. "...My...God!"

"You enjoyed that Zoey?" Zoey didn't answer him but soon pinned him down with her on top of him "Zoey?"

"Sorry...but Mike I need you to plow me." Mike looked surprised "Please Mike...I'm begging you...I said I wanted to finally enjoy our time alone...and I'm not stopping here...please Mike!" Zoey gave him a begging look. Mike just stroked her cheek slowly and said

"...I really want to...but...do you trust me?"

"Yes...Mike I know you would never hurt me...I do trust you okay." Mike only nodded as he grabbed his erection as Zoey lifted her hips a bit.

"You ready Zoe?" Zoey gave her a soft yet seduced smile as Mike slowly pushed his tip against her slit and soon entered her. The two screamed softly as Mike was only half way inside of her. "God! How you got that tight?"

"I don't...know but...go slow okay." Mike nodded as he soon started to plow her lower lip. Mike pushed more of himself inside of her, making her moan in pleasure then he slowly pull out of her then back in. Mike groaned very loudly, feeling Zoey's wet womb was making him go crazy to go fast but he didn't want to hurt Zoey at all. Zoey clawed Mike's chest as he kept fucking her pussy in a slow yet pleasing pace. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"You...alright Zoey?" Zoey looked at Mike and said

"Yes...I'm fine...more than fine actually...I'm...like I'm in heaven." Mike pulled her closer to him as he soon went a little faster, making Zoey groaned in pleasure yet in pain as well. Mike connected his lips to Zoey as they shared another kiss while he went even faster. "Mmmmmmmmmm! Mike...keep going!" Zoey slammed her lips again as Mike was now plowing her slit like a cheetah chasing it's prey. Zoey was enjoying this moment until Mike stopped. "Mike?" Mike didn't answer but just flipped Zoey around, with her on bottom and him on top.

"Sorry if I stopped, but I want to please you while you're below." Zoey grinned at him and pulled him to another make out session as Mike entered her lower reign and went even faster, causing Zoey to scream in between their kiss. Mike soon released from their kiss and started to suck on her neck like he did before. Zoey scream passionately as Mike kept plowing her and sucking her neck, she soon clawed on his back, making him more hungry to fuck her. "Ahhhhhh! God Damn it!" Mike's pace went even faster as he groped Zoey's right breast with one hand while the other held Zoey's waist as he was now going in his fastest pace he ever went.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD! Mike!" Zoey's nails dug into Mike's back, making him go harder on his pace. Zoey gasped like crazy as she breath sweet nothing in Mike's ear as he did the same.

"You're the only one like treats me like a real person...you're the only one that I love Zoey...I love you." Mike kept going faster and harder while Zoey soon bit his shoulder, making it bleed a bit but it made Mike go faster. Soon, Mike and Zoey both felt their whole bodies vibrating like crazy as Mike soon said huskily "I'm almost there...please Zoey tell me you that you won't leave me...tell me you need me!" Zoey looked at him and said

"You're the only one that I love, you make me feel like I can go on...I love you Mike." Zoey and Mike kissed each other like crazy as Mike kept plowing her womanhood. And in a matter of second...

"I'M CUMMING!" They both screamed in absolutely pleasure as they both came into each other. Mike came inside of Zoey's as Zoey came all over the bed. They both fell on top of each other while they breath in and out like crazy.

"...Wow!"

"I...that was...amazing!" Mike said with a grin. Mike and Zoey cleaned themselves up as they got into their PJs, except for their top. Mike held Zoey against his chest while she rubbed his chest with her palm. "Hehehehehe...that was...way better than our threesome with Anne."

"I'm glad we held this moment Mike..." Zoey yawned as she was now getting tired.

"Hehehehehe you're tired?" Zoey nodded as Mike covered themselves with his blanket. "Night Zoey...I love you."

"I love you too Mike...and thanks."

"You're welcome...il mio amore." Zoey looked at him with a question look "It mean my love...in Italian." Mike held her closer as she smiled and fell to sleep. Mike placed a gentle kiss on her head as he soon fell to sleep.

 **Done! Finally! I hoped you guys enjoyed that...I'll post my other chapters for my other fics soon. So bye :)**


End file.
